Why Link doesn't have parents in Skyward Sword
by zeldafan45
Summary: I felt like doing a one-shot. Link goes to collect his sword, Fi, and of course, his mom is overprotective.


**Why Link doesn't have parents in Skyward Sword.**

**A/N: I felt like posting a one-shot. I got bored and I just had this idea when my parents were annoying me. Not all parents are like this, some are cool. (Those parents know who they are), but most aren't. If you have overprotective/meddling/annoying parents like me, I feel for you. **

*Set right after the wing ceremony and Zelda got taken by Ghirahim's tornado.*

Link's POV.

I woke up in my bed. Headmaster Gaepora was waiting for me. He asked me what had happen to Zelda and I explained about the tornado. I eventually went back to sleep after he had explained that it wasn't a normal tornado and that as long as Zelda's bird was with her, she would be fine.

I woke up to a strange noise and saw a blue and purple figure. She led me out of my house and over to the goddess statue.

Someone else's POV.

I heard a noise and got out of my double bed, careful not to wake my husband. I looked out of my door and saw Link leaving his room with some floating girl. I followed silently behind and watched them. They were headed for the Goddess statue.

Link's POV.

I collected the sword after hearing about Zelda being okay and about my unbreakable spirit. I was about to turn around and leave, when someone walked up behind me.

"Link! I knew I would find you here! What are you doing out of bed this late!" I turned around to find…my mom. She had blue eyes like mine and her hair was red. My dad had my blond hair and facial features.

I was about to answer my mom, when she saw the girl I followed in here, Fi. She paused for a minute, looking back and forth between us. "_Link, what are you doing up this late at night, alone with this girl?_" Uh…not what you apparently think.

"Mom, this is F-" She cut me off.

"I did not ask you who it was, young man, I asked why you are here alone with her!" She had that glare set on me and I could tell she was pissed off. Ugh…moms.

"I just met her and she led me here, she's the spirit of this sword, mom."

"Oh, a spirit of a sword? And you took her word for this? So, some random girl appears and you automatically follow her to goddesses knows where and believe everything she tells you? What have I told you about talking to strangers? Go home this instant and we will talk about this in the morning with your father; you are grounded until further notice!"

"B-but mom! I have to help Zelda!" Her face lit up at Zelda's name. She has always thought of Zelda as her daughter.

"Zelda, dear? And where are you supposed to help her at?" Her voice dropped to a dangerous tone at this. I looked to Fi to explain.

Fi hovered forward slightly to address my mother. "My Master, you son, is a part of a great destiny that intertwines both himself and Her Grace, Zelda. He is to travel to the surface and fulfill his destiny." Fi looked at my angry mother. "There is an 86 percent chance that you don't approve of this."

Mom stepped forward as if she was challenged. Her tone was ice cold as she spoke. "Wrong, there is a 100 percent chance that I don't approve. First off, there is nothing below the clouds. Secondly, Zelda will come home on her own is she is alive; if she isn't then there is nothing to be done about it. Link, you _will_ put that sword down and return home, _**right now!**_"

"But mom, what about Zelda, she needs me and-" She walked up to me and grabbed the sword, putting it back in the pedestal and Fi disappeared. "No 'buts', now." She grabbed me and pulled me toward the stairs just as Headmaster Gaepora was coming down the stairs and stopped her.

"Kelda? What's going on? And Link?" My mom stopped and looked at him. The Headmaster quickly caught on to what had happened. He explained everything to her. He didn't say anything that Fi and I hadn't, but as soon as he explained she understood completely.

That night, I collected Fi again and apologized to her. I got dressed in my new knights' uniform. As I was about to leave, my mom and dad said goodbye as I went to start my mission. But, of course, she had to kiss me goodbye and fuss over me, embarrassing me in front of everyone within hearing distance.

I jumped off the platform and called my loftwing; heading for the green light that led who knows where. But the only thing I thought was _'As long as there are no overprotective parents down there, it will be perfect.'_

**A/N- And that's how parents almost doomed the world to be ruled by Demons. First one-shot ever. I think I'm better at full stories. I'm working on Rebels, but this was an outlet for my writers block. **


End file.
